Carpenters and other tradesmen typically carry various tools and accessories that they frequently use when performing a particular project. Various devices and methods have been developed for carrying tools, wherein the tools are attached to a person's belt or otherwise attached on and around the waistband of the person. With any tool holder design, it is desirable that the tool holder enables a person to readily access the tool from the holder, as well as place the tool in/on the tool holder, without undue burden or difficulty. This is especially desirable for tools that are used on a frequent basis, such as tape measures that are used by tradesmen (e.g., carpenters) for measuring anything from cut lumber to tile, etc.
One conventional technique for carrying tools such as tape measures, chalk lines, etc., is to attach a spring clip to the tool casing so that the tool can be clipped to either a person's belt (or other garment part such as pocket) or to a tool holder device. By way of example, FIGS. 1a and 1b are diagrams illustrating a conventional tape measure (10) having a spring clip device (30). FIG. 1a is a perspective front view of a tape measure (10) and FIG. 1b is a perspective side view of the tape measure (10). Those of ordinary skill in the art understand the different components and operation of such tape measures.
In general, the exemplary tape measure (10) comprises an outer casing (20) and a contoured, retaining spring clip (30) mounted on a side portion of the tape measure casing (20). The spring clip (30) is typically made of metal and shaped to provide spring-like tension. More specifically, the spring clip (30) comprises a resiliently deflectably tongue portion (31) having an end portion (32). The tongue portion (31) is bent under tension to rest against the casing (20) and is moveable in direction of arrow (as shown in FIG. 1a) to permit insertion of some fixed element (belt, etc.) for attachment purposes. As shown in FIG. 1b, the tongue portion (31) comprises a slotted portion (33) to permit removal of a fastener (screw) (34) to allow the spring clip (30) to be removed from the casing (20) if desired.
It has been proven to be difficult and inefficient to use spring clips to attach tools to a person's belt. For instance, with the tape measure (10) described above, a person has to unclip and the clip the tape measure to his/her belt each time the tape measure is used. In fact, the person may have to use both hands to clip the tape measure on his/her belt, pocket or other clothing part, especially when the person's belt is worn tight. This can be extremely burdensome, especially when the person is working on a ladder and needs to use one hand to hold the ladder. If the person's belt is worn loose, the tape measure may accidentally unclip from the belt. Also, the frequent use of the spring clip (30) tends to cause excessive wear to the belt or pocket, or other garment part to which the tape measure is attached.
Another conventional method for holding a tape measure having a spring clip is to clip the tape measure on a clipping device that is attached to a tool pouch. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/001457, dated Feb. 7, 2002, by Snider, et al, discloses a tape measure holder that is affixed to outer front pockets of a work belt storage pouch, wherein the holder essentially comprises a clipping portion to which the spring clip of a tape measure is attached. One problem with this tape measure holder design is that the clipping portion is typically not readily accessible and the user must look at the clipping portion to align the spring clip with the clipping portion to attach the tape measure. This can be extremely burdensome, especially when the tape measure is frequently used, or when the person is working on a ladder, or when the person is holding materials or tools with his/her other hand.
Another tape measure holder design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,927, entitled “Holder for Suspending Rule Clip or the Like”. This patent discloses a rectangular holder for suspending a tape measure, wherein the spring clip of a tape measure is clipped to a laterally extending slot that is disposed adjacent a lower edge the rectangular tool holder. Although this design provides improvements over conventional tape measure holders, it does not provide the advantages of the present invention as described below.
Other tool holder designs include pouches, pockets, compartments, etc, for holding tools such as tape measures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,037 discloses a leather tape measure holder comprising a leather pouch stowage of a tape measure. The holder comprises a strap member with a snap fastener for securing the tape measure in the pouch. These designs are problematic in that it has been proven to be difficult and burdensome to continuously access and store the tools while working.
Accordingly, more efficient and easier methods for mounting tools such as tape measures are highly desired.